Telematics units are now widely in use on vehicles to provide various types of information. Various vehicle operating conditions can be monitored by a call center via the telematics device. For example, vehicle data such as diagnostic trouble codes (DTCs) can be reported to the call center. The DTCs can be analyzed and the result of that analysis may be reported to a vehicle owner or other authorized person. This report can include information concerning vehicle issues that the vehicle owner may remedy.